


over seas from coast to coast

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last moments at the beach. </p><p>[Contains spoilers for the finale of Season 1.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	over seas from coast to coast

_"We have to hunt if we want to eat."_

What Shido said was also true for the Amazons. As they hunted vermins, the vermins would hunt them back for the food they were. Haruka said he was vermin too, but he prevented the awakened Amazons from eating them, as he used to.

Now that Takayama was gone, and Mamoru had chosen his path in life, Shido thought about Haruka. Haruka who saved them first, before standing between them and the rest of the vermin to save his new comrades. He still wanted it both ways--to be friends with vermin, yet not enemies with humans.

Shido had put his gun down, thinking he could land a better shot with words. Haruka's own words to protect whoever he wanted to protect. Haruka didn't take those words back, meaning he wasn't going to allow himself to be put down anytime soon.

Today, as in his last days with the team, Haruka did not hesitate to put down the Amazons which have awakened. He did not see the need to protect them from then on, which could mean that he no longer saw himself as being like them. Each time he killed Amazons and not humans, it would assert his difference from the rest of his kind, making him a threat to himself.

Of course, all this was Shido's guess that he didn't need to confirm. Haruka wasn't his responsibility anymore. Mamoru would always be one of them, but they have to get used to thinking of Haruka as the leader of the enemy.

'You seem bent on making us your enemy.' Shido wanted to say it to Haruka to see how true it was, hoping that Haruka would prove it to be false. Now it was too late and that was the truth they have to live with.

* * *

_"Right now...That's the reason why I still fight."_

More surprising than the exterminators' knowing where they were was the moment when Shido lowered his gun and heard Haruka out. Haruka wasn't shot like the vermin he declared he also was.

None of his wounds that day were caused by the exterminators. His physical wounds were opened and reopened through his fights with Jin, and his mental wounds were left from the necessity of culling the awakened Amazons. He claimed to the rest of the group that it was the former that slowed down his pace, when in truth it was the latter that he needed to walk off.

They let him be all the same to trudge behind them across the sand. Mamoru too left him alone and concentrated on healing his own wound.

Before, Mamoru never hesitated to do as he wanted, but now he was able to realize that returning to the team as he wanted would eventually hurt him more. Haruka was willing to let him go if he had to and he knew he would have to one day. One day when they could again attempt at co-existing among humans.

Faster than he could slaughter vermin, Haruka severed his bonds with humans using his own hands. He seemed to always be giving incomplete explanations to the people he cared about. First Mizuki, then Shido.

Haruka was no leader of the Amazons in this respect. The rest may have to turn to Mamoru.

How could Haruka be better? He returned to the last exchange between him and Shido which ended with his answer. He wanted to ask questions too, like why it mattered to Shido what a vermin was fighting for. With the shared goal of survival, no one since Tlaloc had asked him to explain in detail on what drove him to fight.

Haruka had to be better to resolve matters that lay beyond survival after either Jin's death or his.

He stopped to look out at the waters, thinking that Shido and the others were probably long gone. He had a feeling that he would see them again the next time he stepped out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Where the (filters) are green, to see you once again, my love~


End file.
